thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hail Miles
Name: Hail Abbott Miles Gender: Male District: District 0 Age: 12 Weapon: The only weapon he knows how to use is a bow. Archer started to teach him to use it at the age of 7 and he caught on quick, but rarely went to the stream with Archer. Appearance: Hail never quite looked like anyone in their family. He had blonde hair and brown eyes instead of the brown hair and blue eyes everyone else had. He does have the pale skin and lots of freckles like his brother did though. He is small like his sister at 5' 3" and 105 lbs., so there is some similarities. Strengths/skills: ''' Hail is a bow hunter like his sibling and still practices with his sister. He learned to swim and climb trees at a tree guarded lake near his house. he is small and lean so escaping attackers would be easier. '''Weakness(es): He can't talk. Having almost everyone he loves leave him really made him so upset, he became mute. That will be big issue for the interviews and making alliances. He also doesn't really know how to use any short ranged weapons, only a bow. Strength and hand-to-hand combat would be a gig issue for him, so he will try to avoid that at all costs. Personality: His personality has had many changes. When he was young, he was always a bubbly, happy boy. After his mother's death, he was sad for a while like everyone else, but he was sort of back to himself right before Archer died. That was when he became and Backstory/History: Hail has had a very rough childhood that no one should ever have to endure. He has a sister, Aspen, who is three years older than him and had a brother, Archer, that was 2 years older. When Hail was 8, his parents split up and his mother left. Their father became depressed and drank a lot, leaving the children to basically raise themselves. They managed though. Their mother left them a lot of money to pay for the house expenses since their father lost his job. For food, Archer did some bow fishing and Aspen cooked it while Hail gathered edible things from the woods, making a decent meal in the end. That worked well enough to live on for 2 years until there was an incident. Archer was fishing and didn't hear the government research truck coming up the road until it was to late. The peacekeepers captured him and he was publicly executed in the town square, even though he was just a twelve year old boy. That was such a traumatic even for Hail that he became mute. That event worked backwards on his father though, snapping him out of his 2 year slump and getting the family back on there feet, but it was to late to save Archer. Interview Angle: He couldn't really do much for the interview, just sit there and try to do hand motions to explain things. Bloodbath Strategy: He would run away and find his alliance, not even trying to get something. Games Strategy: Hail would stick with his alliance and would only be a loner if absolutely necessary, not liking to be alone. Token: The token Hail would have would be a square gold pendant on a thin black strip of leather. The pendant was given to him at birth from his parents. Every few years he would get a new piece of leather to wear it on because the old one would get worn out and small. Fears: He only has one fear, and that is losing his sister Aspen. Their father was never really there for them when they needed him, but Aspen always was. Even though their father managed to get better, he was still a nasty man after their mother died. Alliance: Hail would either ally with other young, trusted tributes or his sister. He would try to never be a loner because he hates being alone. Category:District 0 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:Males